fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Harlem
Harlem is the current Guild Advisor of Nirvana's Peace, a guild in which he co-founded along with his spouse Dakota. The two of them have an adopted child together whom is named Haru. Harlem, like Dakota, is a swordsman, however he dropped this occupation upon becoming a father and guild advisor. Appearance Harlem is a middle aged man with an average figure, however he is taller than most people. He has black hair, green eyes, and has stubbles for his beard Harlem has poor sight and has to wear glasses, which adds flare to his appearance. He always has on a navy shirt reminiscence to a military outfit and black pants, and never misses a moment to wear his wedding ring, to the embarrassment of his partner. However he merely just enjoys being a part of a whole. Personality Harlem is overall a happy-go-lucky guy. Harlem never misses the opportunity to surprise and cheer up those around him, stating their happiness is his happiness. Harlem is generous and caring, always willing to help and never expecting anything in return. Harlem's nurturing attitude is also why he's considered the "dad" of the guild. He considers all within the guild, regardless of age as his children, just wishing to take care of them. Harlem is also very wise, the reason many come to him searching for advise, and an even further reason for him being the guild's advisor. Harlem is generally good at problem solving. Harlem was chosen as the guild advisor due to this factor. Harlem tends to take all other's situations into mind when thinking of solutions, and he tends to make decisions that benefit all. Harlem enjoys teasing those he loves, embarrassing his spouse for that exact reason. Harlem is a father figure to everyone in the guild, and he'll stop at noting to make them feel loved. Harlem is all around a fun guy and it's hard to steer away from him. However Harlem has poor judgement, he always sees the best in others even when there's extremely little good to see. Harlem nearly got himself killed attempting to calm down dangerous foes. Harlem is also very apologetic, apologizing for his and others mistakes. History Not much is known of Harlem's history, except at some point he married Dakota, adopted Haru, and co-founded Nirvana's Peace. Synopsis Abilities Lack of Ethernano: '''Harlem isn't capable of using magic due to his lack of Ethernano and as such he has to lean towards different forms of combat. Although this factor has never weighted him down, as he's stated it merely makes him much more eager to help those in need. '''Skilled Swordsmanship: '''Harlem depends on swordsmanship as a way of combat due to his lack of Ethernano. Harlem began learning the way of the sword around his young adult years, and as an adult, they are rather skilled with sword arts. '''Enhanced Speed: '''Harlem is rather quick on his feet, although he isn't the fastest of the lot. Harlem can still move at quick speeds and is capable of keeping up with most people '''Enhanced Agility: '''Harlem has rather quick agility, he can change direction at quick speeds and use it to do some amazing things. '''Amazing Precision: '''Harlem has amazing precision, he can most things on point, and it is uncommon for him to miss his target. Although he's still no stranger to inaccuracy. '''Equipment Former God Sabre: '''Harlem possessed the '''God Sabre. This blade has magical properties that allows it to absorb God Slayer Magic and use it to attack, making it effective against any user of said magic. And due to the fact a God Slayer can't eat their own magic, they are often left vulnerable against this blade. When Harlem wielded this blade many had mistaken he was using magic. Harlem gave the blade to Haru as a gift during one of the bi-annual Gift Giving and Feast Celebrations. Trivia Harlem's appearance is based on Maes Hughes from Full Metal Alchemist. * The similarities in their personality is coincidental, as the author thought of Harlem before even knowing of Full Metal Alchemist. Harlem's stats are as followed Category:Male Category:Males Category:Swordsman Category:Swordsmen Category:Married Characters Category:Legal Guild Member Category:Non-Mage Category:Guild Advisor Category:Nirvana's Peace Category:Sword user Category:Sword User